Perdón
by aryastarck
Summary: Corto Songfic inspirado en la canción "Perdón" del grupo Camila


**Aquí trayéndoles una corta historia, un Songfic, en realidad no soy de escuchar muchas canciones en español y mucho menos baladas (y si las escucho es en cualquier otro idioma je je) pero mientras curioseaba en el celular de mi prima escuche esta canción y por algún motivo se vino una historia a mi cabeza y como me sentí inspirada pues me anime a escribir algo cortito que espero les guste n.n.**

 **Por cierto es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de historias, así que si no les gusta por favor no sean crueles con sus comentarios u.u**

 **Todos los créditos correspondientes a las maravillosas chicas de Clamp por su hermoso trabajo y obviamente a Camila por su hermoso tema 3**

 **La canción se llama "Perdón" del grupo Camila, ¡enjoy!**

* * *

Después de haber escapado como el peor de los cobardes regreso para verte una última vez, en este día que es tan especial para ti.

Aún recuerdo aquellas épocas en la que con toda la vergüenza que unos adolescentes podían sentir confesamos nuestros sentimientos, dándonos cuenta que todo el cariño y amistad que habíamos cuidado desde niños se había convertido en amor.

Todavía puedo ver tu rostro sonrojado mientras me decías tímidamente que me amabas y yo solo te abrazaba y te llenaba de promesas.

 _Prometí quererte para siempre  
Y era cierto no había dudas en mi mente_

Pero no todas las cosas serían tan fáciles como pensábamos y se presentaron muchos obstáculos que hizo que dudara, aunque tú te mantenías firme fui yo quien comenzó a dudar y con eso solo comencé a lastimarte.

 _Si el destino tuvo planes diferentes  
Y te herí por accidente perdón_

Con el tiempo me aleje de ti, no me daba cuenta que tu hacías todo lo posible por salvar nuestra relación, y luchabas contra todo y todos para defender aquello que creías importante, sin embargo, yo solo me hice a un lado y sobre estime el amor que sentías por mi dándolo por sentado, ahora estoy seguro que solo fue mi vanidad y seguridad en que pasara lo que pasara siempre estarías a mi lado.

 _Si me solté de ti, si no te defendí  
Fue que mi corazón estaba ciego  
Que estupidez perderte para verlo, lo siento_

Ahora que ya todo está perdido no puedo evitar pensar que hubiera pasado si tan solo hubiera luchado como tú lo hiciste, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo que estaba perdiendo por mi egoísmo, ahora solo me queda mirar como sigues adelante sin siquiera recordar que alguna vez estuve presente en tu vida, y aunque sienta a mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos no hay más culpables que yo.

 _No espero amor ni odio  
Ya tengo bastante con mi dolor_

 _Maldigo el episodio  
Lo peor es que yo fui quien lo escribió_

Solo me quedan los dulces y dolorosos recuerdos de lo que fue el breve lapso de tiempo que pude tenerte entre mis brazos y no supe valorarlo, esos recuerdos que me han atormentado todo este tiempo y hoy me traen a verte una última vez.

 _Me esperan los demonios  
Que deja tu olvido que juegan conmigo  
Ya sé que es cobarde pedirte en una canción  
Perdón, perdón_

Ojalá pudiera hacer las cosas nuevamente, te juro que daría todo para mantenerte junto a mí, mandaría al demonio los prejuicios y te gritaría una y mil veces lo mucho que te amo en lugar de haberme quedado callado suponiendo que ya lo sabias.

 _Si pudiera regresas el tiempo  
Esta vez no escondería lo que siento  
El silencio fue el engaño más violento  
Mi terrible experimento fallo_

Lo peor que pude hacer fue alejarme de ti, decirte que las cosas no cambiarían entre nosotros, que siempre te tendría presente y jamás olvidaría lo que sentíamos, pero en cuanto me vi lejos, cometí muchos errores, te engañe de la peor manera mientras tú me esperabas y cuando regresaba a verte me recibías con los brazos y el corazón llenos de amor, ya no era capaz de mirarte a los ojos y temía que en algún momento descubrieras que había dejado de ser aquella persona que tanto habías amado.

 _Si te aleje de mí, si te falle y me fui  
Fue porque mis mentiras me daban miedo  
Tú me creíste y yo me volví tan bueno  
Fingiendo_

Y cuando lo descubriste toda aquella tarde, solo me miraste y sonreíste tristemente diciendo que habías confiado en la persona equivocada, pero que no te dejarías caer que si bien me habías amado como a nadie también tenías tu propio orgullo y que no permitirías que nadie te pisoteara, y que sentías en el fondo de tu alma que aquel muchacho al que tanto habías querido y confiado te fallara, pero que no me odiabas y que talvez las cosas eran mejor asi, porque estabas cansada de pelear sola por algo que ya no valía la pena.

 _No espero amor ni odio  
Ya tengo bastante con mi dolor  
Maldigo el episodio  
Lo peor es que yo fui quien lo escribió_

Ahora que te veo vestida de blanco pienso en todos los errores que cometí y todas las promesas que te hice y jamás cumplí.

Me acerco a ti antes de que subas al coche que te llevara con la persona con la que compartirás el resto de tu vida.

Tus hermosos ojos verdes me miran sorprendidos, pero luego me dedicas una de esas cálidas sonrisas que aun amo tanto, y me abrazas diciendo que estas feliz de ver a tu mejor amigo en un día tan especial.

Yo solo puedo aguantar las lágrimas y tragarme todo aquello que planeaba decirte, no tengo el derecho de arruinarte esto, no cuando me sonríes de esa manera y me dices que ahora eres feliz y que esperas que algún día yo también encuentre a esa persona especial… si tan solo supieras que esa persona está frente a mí.

Tomoyo que siempre ha estado a tu lado te llama y te dice que se hace tarde para ir a la iglesia, me regalas una última sonrisa y antes de perderte para siempre te doy un abrazo y te deseo todo lo mejor.

 _Me esperan los demonios  
Que deja tu olvido que juegan conmigo_

 _Ya sé que es cobarde pedirte en una canción  
_

Ahora veo cómo te pierdes en el horizonte, solo puedo dar la vuelta y pedir que seas feliz, aunque yo jamás lo sea, mientras tu sonrías todo estará bien, antes de marcharme para siempre regreso al lugar donde nos confesamos y también donde todo termino, con una última lagrima y una sonrisa veo aquel asiento donde talle aquello que nunca te pude decir hasta el día de hoy.

 _Perdón, perdón_

* * *

Les gusto? no les gusto?

Si ya se que deben estar diciendo porque mejor no continuas con tu otra historia u.u pero tenia ganas de compartir esta pequeña inspiración con ustedes... que en realidad fue escrito antes que mi otro fic O.o solo que no me animaba a publicarlo y bue...

Si llegaste hasta aquí y no dejaste la pequeña historia a medias, gracias!

Saludos!

.:Nymeria:.


End file.
